


Inside these pages you just hold me

by ABroodyGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I think I may have a problem, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the description of Hollstein's perfect date described by Natasha and Elise at Fanexpo. ( You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1rPnulrTHU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside these pages you just hold me

“Carm?”

You peek into your shared room. No Carmilla.

_Huh.That’s weird. She was there a second ago._

You walk over to the sofa where Carmilla had just been reading, nearly tripping over a discarded pair of Doc Martens. On the table is a note.

**My dear Laura, Meet me in the library at 7pm. Bring dessert. Carmilla x**

Inability to pick up after herself aside, Carmilla really knew how to treat a girl. You see nothing of her for the rest of the day. You manage to edit a few videos, shower and then spend an hour trying decide what to wear, all the while watching the clock tick towards seven. You sneak a couple of brownies out of the tin in the kitchen (Perry’s not so secret stash) and wrap them in greaseproof paper before hurrying to the Library.

You’re ten minutes early so you sit, pull out a book at random and leaning against the bookshelf, begin to read. The next thing you know is that the floor is vibrating slightly. “What the-“ Then the bookcase behind you vanishes and with a thud that knocks the air out of your chest, you are flat on your back, looking up at Carmilla’s deeply amused face.

“Hey.”

“H-Hi!” you gasp out feeling slightly winded.Carmilla lifts you to your feet and brushes the dust off your shirt. “Sorry. I should have warned you about the whole secret passage thing.”

You press a soft kiss to her cheek. “It’s fine. No harm done. Just surprised me is all.” Carmilla stands behind you and covers your eyes with her hands.

“No peeking now. Ok?” You can’t help but giggle and let Carmilla guide you and a few moments later you are in an almost dark room, lit very softly by candles. In the centre of the room Carmilla has laid out a blanket with a bottle of wine, some fresh bread and pasta. You pull her in for a gentle kiss.

“And you said you don’t do romance…”

“Ok…maybe I thought it would be nice to get away for a while. Just forget about everyone else for a bit and spend some time together.” You sit down and place the parcel of brownies on the blanket next to the wine. “Come on then…I don’t know about you but I’m _starving_.”

You eat together, talking quietly and enjoying the rest from reality. Sometimes you wonder whether Carmilla had a point. It would be so easy to just leave. To run. And then it would be just the two of you. No-one to worry over or fight for, no-one to save or destroy.

You watch Carmilla pour you both another glass of wine.

“A toast.” she says holding her glass aloft.

“Who to?” Carmilla chuckles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“To us.”

You clink your glass against hers.

“To us.”

Carmilla holds your gaze as she drinks and in some way it’s like you’re making a promise. You aren’t sure what the promise is but it makes your heart flutter. Carmilla grabs the package of brownies rather enthusiastically, breaking a piece off and offers it to you.

“Open up, creampuff…” You take it from her fingers with a grin unable to resist grabbing hold of Carmilla’s wrist and sucking a smudge of chocolate off her thumb.

_“Oh.”_

The mood changes suddenly from playful to intense and without breaking eye contact, you press kisses to Carmilla’s palm and wrist, sighing when Carmilla pulls you closer and captures your lips in a kiss so passionate you feel it all the way down to your toes. You feel Carmilla’s fingers creep under your shirt, pulling it off before tracing her nails up your back to unhook your bra. You break the kiss, Carmilla chasing your lips playfully as you pull away, making it very difficult for you to focus on getting Carmilla out of her clothes as quickly as possible. Soon you’re skin to skin and Carmilla is laying you down on the floor.

She sits back on her knees, straddling your hips, looking at you like you are the most incredible thing ever created. Carmilla takes your breath away in the best ways. You’re already gasping and she hasn’t even touched you yet. Then Carmilla’s mouth is on yours again, this time it’s almost ferocious her teeth nipping at your bottom lip, hands buried in your hair. You whimper and press your hips up, enjoying the way it makes Carmilla’s breath hitch.An insistent mouth is on your neck, sucking at your pulse point and you know you will have a bruise tomorrow but right now you just can’t bring yourself to care. Fingers are fumbling with the button on your jeans and then shoving them down your legs so you can kick them off.

You remember the first time that Carmilla looked at you like this. Like you’re a feast waiting to be devoured and your hips twist in memory at just what Carmilla’s mouth can do to you. Playful fingers are teasing at the waistband of your panties and wet kisses are trailing over your chest. You’re a little embarrassed at the groan that slips out of your mouth when Carmilla traces over a nipple with her tongue before sucking and _,fuck,_ biting softly. Those fingers have abandoned the waistband of your panties and have started tracing over the wet patch between your legs making you squirm.

“Oh God Carmilla… _please_ …”

“Please what?” She sounds vaguely amused but the voice is deep, something between a purr and a growl and it sends a spike of heat through you.

“Don’t tease… _.just touch me_.”

The fingers press down a little more and a whimper is ripped from your throat as you press your hips up, desperate for pressure.

“Oh but I am touching you cutie….maybe you could be a little more specific?”

You whine and feel yourself flush.

“Your mouth…please…I…”

Carmilla presses kisses up your abs and chest before whispering hotly in your ear...

“ _It would be my pleasure Laura_.”

And then she’s descending down your arching body again, sucking marks onto your stomach, then your hips, lifting a trembling knee onto her shoulder.

“Look at me.”

You force yourself to look down and watch as Carmilla places soft, wet kisses up your inner thigh, pausing to mark you there as well, her hair spilling across your stomach. At the first touch of her tongue on your clit, your broken sob of pleasure makes Carmilla moan against you, tongue flicking out to taste you better, sliding inside of you for a moment before tracing back up and sucking softly at your clit. You bite on the palm of one hand, out of the habit of keeping quiet, the other fisting in Carmilla’s hair pressing her closer, desperate for more. You still haven’t broken the blazing gaze but when two fingers slide inside you and curl perfectly, your head falls back with a thud on the pillow.

“Oh _fuck!_ So close, don’t stop _,oh please,oh please,oh please!”_

Later you might be embarrassed for begging but right now you couldn’t care less. Carmilla gives your clit one last brutal suck and then you’re coming and it’s glorious but when Carmilla doesn’t stop working her fingers inside you, you come again harder than before, eyes rolling back, Carmilla’s name on your lips.

You think you _might_ have passed out.

When you come round it’s to watching Carmilla suck her fingers clean.

“Come here…” you whisper and Carmilla’s mouth is on yours again and you can taste a mixture of chocolate and yourself on her lips. You’re still trembling hands fumble with the buckle on Carmilla’s leather pants when she stands stripping them off with her underwear before lying down beside you. You lay like that for a minute, side by side, chest to chest, just looking at each other, eyes locked and it feels like you are looking at Carmilla’s soul and is so beautiful it makes your heart ache. You cup a full breast in your hand before pinching a hard nipple loving the way Carmilla gasps against your mouth.

“You’re so beautiful Carm…” You’re pressing kisses to the tender column of her throat, sucking where her neck meets her shoulder then biting and despite only having orgasmed a few minutes ago the ragged groan that’s ripped from her makes you squeeze your thighs together. You press your forehead against hers and you tease your fingers down her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch as trail your nails over her hipbones, watching her eyes darken further.

“Laura…..I need…” You kiss her, softly this time. I would have been chaste if it wasn’t for the fact you just pulled her leg up so it rests on your side, making it easy for your fingers to slide between her legs. “Shhh….I know.”

And you slide your fingers through her wetness watching her eyes go wide with pleasure, her mouth drop open a little further. You’re tracing gentle circles over her clit purposely teasing her. Her eyes never leave yours and the look she’s giving you is so tender, and desperate and pleading that you can’t bear to deny her any longer. You slide two fingers inside her and her lashes flutter as she fights to keep looking at you.

She must have been close before you even started because she’s fluttering around your fingers in a matter of minutes, your name a mantra on her lips and when you look down she’s rolling her fingertips over her own clit and then she’s coming and you swear she’s never been more gorgeous. You gently ease your fingers from inside her and push her fingers away from between her thighs, pressing gentle circles over her clit with your fingers and you know she must be over-sensitive but she doesn’t stop you and a few minutes later she’s coming again with a broken sound that just might be your name.

A little while later ,when she’s half asleep with her head on your chest, you realise the world you were both living in right now is an uncertain one but the only truth you will ever need is right here in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title is from "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran


End file.
